battleshipcraft_fleetsfandomcom-20200214-history
Recruitment Sheet
DISCLAIMERS: Your application will not always be accepted. Furthermore, by joining a Navy, you understand the risks of losing work put into said Navy, i.e. the leader of said Navy kicking you out and/or scrapping any of your ships. Here is a list of navies/fleets that take part of the roleplay here on BSCF, as well as their respective spheres of influences. Want to see the locations of these nations/fleets on a map? check out the Map Room. *''This'' indicates the navy is a power navy (Top 8). *A navy with a black font indicates that applications are closed. NOTE: "Good" and "Evil" are subjective terms. In this case, these navies simply belong to different superpower blocs - each with different ideologies, territories, and conflicts. A nation could also exist in multiple overlapping blocs at the same time - a rare, but still possible occurrence. Major Blocs of Power Active Blocs/Navies= ---- North American Defense Organization * Mexico * United States of America * [[Kingdom of Canada|''Kingdom of Canada]] ---- Southern Pacific Sphere Of influence *'NOTE:' These three nations are no longer called the Union of Southern Pacific Socialist Republics, but the established alliances, pacts, and treaties still remain. They are currently aligned in a tight bond against opposing powers. * [[People's Cattirian Regime|People's Cattirian Regime]] * [[People's Republic of China|People's Republic of China]] * [[People's Republic of South America|People's Republic of South America]] ---- Telosian Sphere of Influence * [[Royal Telosian Navy|Telosian Empire]] * [[Telosian Commonwealth of the Philippines|Philippines]] *Luzon International Group of Companies *Xenda Industries ---- Unaffiliated Navies *'NOTE': While some of the aforementioned navies definitely have alliances, they are usually completely independent from influence from a sphere of influence - this is what sets them apart from the other navies such as Telosia or China * [[Israel|State of Israel]] * Peoples Republic of New Belka * Singaporean Empire * United Republic of Oceanic Peoples * Caribbean Confederacy * Federal Republic of Germany * [[Union of Soviet Socialist Republics|Union of Soviet Socialist Republics]] * Great Japanese Empire * State of Japan *Grand Imperium of Korhal * French Republic * Republic of Korea * Socialist Republic of Vietnam * Socialist Federal Republic of Yugoslavia |-|Former Blocs of Power/Navies= European (Kekistani) Bloc '''THIS BLOC, ALONG WITH ITS CONSTITUANT NATIONS, IS NOW DEFUNCT EFFECTIVE AUGUST 9TH, 2017' NOTE: This bloc is unique because it single handily encompasses all respective nations into a single sovereign nation, similar to the now-defunct Union of Southern Pacific Socialist Republics. [[Kekistani Empire|''Kekistani Empire]], Consists of... * [[Børkish Empire|Børkish Empire]] * [[Greater German Reich|Greater German Reich]] * Unified Kingdom of Iberia * Italian Empire * New Macedonian Empire ---- ---- 'Notable Exceptions''' * SIXARDY SIXARDY remains as the wiki's first, and only boss fleet. It is not impossible to join SIXARDY, create ships for, or roleplay as it (apart from User:DocWeldin). * Republic of Ireland * Confederacy of Carolina Both Carolina and Ireland are currently commanded by User:ProudAmerican1776 , who is currently on leave from BSCF due to IRL statuses like College and a Job. This means that his navies are on hold as of now. Category:Rules and Guidelines